List of Laughing Character
Chuckie Finster The Box (with his gap sound) Finsterella (with his gap sound) Big Brother Chuckie (with his gap sound) A Tale Of Two Puppies (with his cider vinegar laugh) Down the Drain (with his cider vinegar laugh) Let Them Eat Cake (with soy sauce laugh) Grandpa's Bad Bug Psycho Angelica Chuckie's Red Hair (with mustard laugh) Junior Prom laughed because he got juice all over it. Baby Maybe (with cider vinegar laugh & Kitchen Aid laugh) Lil's Phil's of Trash (with steak sauce laugh) Zoo Story Driving Miss Angelica (with butter laugh) I Remember Melville (with honey mustard laugh) The Alien (with Minolta laugh) Angelica's Ballet (with gap laugh) Bad Shoes Thumbs Up The Rugrats Movie Rugrats Go Wild Angelica Pickles My Fair Babies (with honey laugh) Fluffy Vs. Spike (with Emerson laugh) Chuckie's Red Hair Susie vs. Angelica (with caramel laugh sound) Beach Blanket Babies (with marshmallow & chocolate laugh) Reptar's Revenge (with caramel laugh) Family Reunion (with Orion laugh) Rhinocertis! Chuckie Grows The Slide Home Movies (with toffee laugh) Tricycle Thief (with caramel laugh) Chuckie Loses His Glasses Superhero Chuckie (with popcorn laugh) Chuckie Vs. The Potty (with caramel laugh and espresso laugh) Phil DeVille Chicken Pops Meet the Carmichaels Zoo Story Grandpa's Bad Bug Psycho Angelica Potty Training Spike Bad Shoes Baby Maybe Rugrats Go Wild Lil DeVille Angelica the Magnificent Meet the Carmichaels Send in the Clouds Psycho Angelica Zoo Story Princess Angelica Ransom of Cynthia Baby Maybe Chicken Pops Grandpa's Bad Bug Potty Training Spike Bad Shoes Rugrats Go Wild Kimi Finster They Came From The Backyard (with Trademark laugh) Changes for Chuckie (with relish laugh) Dayscare (with Storage, trademark, Disney, Compaq, & Pompeii sound) The Great Unknown (with Trademark, Disney, and Oster sound) Day of the Potty (with Trademark sound) Time of Their Lives (with trademark, pistol & prairie sound) Diapies and Dragons (with Trademark sound) Finsterella (with Zenith and trademark sound) Angelicon (with trademark sound) Babies in Toyland Big Brother Chuckie (with Trademark sound) Kwanzaa (with Oster & Trademark sound) Early Retirement (Trademark, and icing laugh) Starstruck (Syrup, Proctor Silex, Vivitar & Trademark laugh) My Fair Babies (Trademark laugh, Maxell laugh, and Hisense laugh) Home Sweet Home (mayonnaise and Trademark laugh) Bad Shoes (Oster laugh, and Maxell laugh) Adventure Squad (Zenith laugh & Trademark laugh) Dil Saver (Trademark laugh) Three Jacks & The Beanstalk (Trademark laugh) A Tale of Two Puppies (with her Compaq, & Praline sound) Sister Act Rugrats Go Wild Tommy Pickles Piggy's Pizza Palace (boyish laugh) The Shot (boyish laugh) Spikes Babies (Kitchen Aid & Braun laugh) I Remember Melville Potty Training Spike Psycho Angelica No Bones About it (with salt laugh) America's Wackiest Home Movies (with his Dunlop laugh sound) Autumn Leaves They Came From The Backyard (with his boyish sound) Chuckie Collects- laughed because he loved the reptar wagon. The Rugrats Movie Let There Be Light (with boyish laugh sound) Angelica The Magnificent (with boyish laugh) Finsterella (with Maytag laugh sound) My Fair Babies (with Kaysar laugh) Naked Tommy Let Them Eat Cake (with his ketchup laugh) Down The Drain (with ketchup laugh & gravy laugh) The Seven Voyages of Cynthia (with his Worcestershire sauce laugh) I Do (with theme sound) Grandpa's Bad Bug Junior Prom laughed becuase he got juice all over it. Bad Shoes Zoo Story Little Dude Baby Maybe (with his boyish & Cuisinart laugh) Fugitive Tommy (with his margarine laugh) Weaning Tommy (with his T-Fal & pinnacle laugh) The Carwash (with his Kenmore, Amana, and White Westinghouse laugh) Heat Wave (with his Nikon laugh) Day of The Potty (with his boyish sound) The Family Tree (with his Panasonic laugh) Rugrats Go Wild Dil Pickles Okey Dokey Jones and the Ring of the Sunbeans (with his costume laugh) Dil Saver (with his costume laugh) All Growed Up (with his costume laugh) Chuckie's Complaint Raising Dil (with his frosting laugh) Rugrats Go Wild Susie Carmichael Junior Prom laughed because she got juice all over it. Rugrats Go Wild